The Hate Love Project
by liveallnight
Summary: Annabeth and Percy hate each other. What will Annabeth do when she is forced to spend time with him and his arrogant friends?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hey readers! This is my first story and any reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Percy POV**

Uh, high school. I was going back to the hell hole that was my life for now. I was sitting in my car in front of Nico's waiting for the son of a bitch. God dammit he was never on time. I swear he took longer than my cousin Thalia did on Halloween. Speaking of Thalia, she was currently sitting in the back of my car screaming her head off singing along to the song Timber by Kesha. Actually screeching along to the song was more like it. "Thalia would you please shut the fuck up!"

"Oh fuck off Percy your just in a pissy mood because Nico takes 40 hours to get is scrawny ass ready!" she shouted.

"Well your really not really helping me out over here!' I replied, just as I saw Nico scrambling to lock his door. When he finally got his door locked he ran to the car and slipped into the front seat just as Thalia was about to start screeching another song.

"Hey bro, sorry I'm late. Last night I went to Drew's party and it was epic, and lets just say that there was a lot of alcohol involved. I have the biggest fucking headache." Nico explained. At that moment he turned around and I could see how tired and hung-over he looked. Thalia just simply started laughing in the back.

"Did you at least get some douchebag?" Thalia laughed.

"Not all of us are like you Thalia who tease guys and leave them hanging." Nico replied angrily.

Thalia started getting angry. "Well not all of us are sweet, innocent angels like you. Oh wait, neither are you!" she screamed. I knew what she was talking about. Last summer Thalia and Nico started dating and Thalia was always a huge tease. She always flirted with other guys while they were dating and led them on. But never did she cheat on Nico. Ever. Nico being the douchebag that he was decided to get back at her by kissing Rachel. Rachel was basically Goode Academy's whore. Thalia obviously caught them kissing and she threw a fit. She didn't talk to Nico for two weeks until finally she told him that he would never gain her trust again.

You see Thalia once had a boyfriend who cheated on her which was why she started flirting with other guys. It took Nico three months to gain her trust and he lost it in a week. Now I won't justify what Thalia did was okay, but I was there when that dick head cheated on her two years ago, and she was never the same again.

By now Thalia and Nico were in a heated argument so I decided to step in. "Guys just chill the fuck out! Thalia you listen to your music and Nico you tell me what happened last night." By the time I finished we had already arrived at school. My friends both jumped out of the car and ran to school door. Thalia to go meet her friends and Nico to go meet Grover, which was where I was headed.

Before I could go to my locker the football team caught up with me.

"Yo Perce, did you see our new jersey's? They fucking rock!" said Charles.

"I bet they do man. Did you see who were up against? Saint Augustine. They won the championships last year. But don't worry were going to beat them this year and bring home the trophy!" I replied. I was greeted with the a chorus of cheers and fuck yeahs. When we finished talking the second bell had already rung and we were late to class.

**Annabeth POV**

RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

Shit I was late for homeroom! Argh it was all Selena's fault. She couldn't choose an outfit this morning and my outfit wasn't appropriate for school. So instead of my jeans and sweater I am now wearing white short shorts, brown boots, a light blue, see- through, flowy shirt, and a bandeau underneath. I have to admit it I looked hot with my curled hair and cherry lipstick, so I kind of forgive Selena.

I scrambled through the halls towards Mr. Banners homeroom class when I heard voices as I rounded a corner. Before I could stop, I slammed straight into Luke Castellan, the quarterback of the football team. Ugh the football team. They were the arrogant, jack ass, idiots of the school.

"Look what we have here. Little miss smart-ass." Luke smirked. I ignored him and tried to walk by when Jason stopped me and turned me around. I was currently facing the biggest prick of the school. Percy fucking Jackson. Ugh I hated him with passion.

He smirked at me and said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little miss perfect late for class? I wonder what could of happened?"

"I bet she was trying to make herself look pretty, but sadly failed." retorted Jason.

Percy looked at Jason and said, "I'm not so sure about that. She looks sexy today. Trying to impress someone?"

I gasped and replied, "Not your ugly face and that's for sure. I wouldn't come near you with a ten foot pole."

His eyes darkened. "Are you sure about that sweetheart? Cause I'm ten times better than anyone you'll ever date." He spat.

Luke interjected and said, "I have an idea. You break up with that nerd Ethan your dating and -"

"NO!" I interjected. "I like him! A lot! You can't make me do anything!" yelled. I started struggling against Jason's hold as it was starting to hurt a lot. "Let go of me! Your hurting me!" I looked at Percy for help but he just smiled and said, "Continue Luke."

"As I was saying, you drop that shit head Ethan and be my date to the dance on Friday." He said as he smirked.

"No!" I whimpered as Jason's hold on me got tighter.

Luke glared and said, "If you don't I will tell everyone in the school that you fucked my dear friend Jason over here. As he said this he roughly tore me from Jason grip as I fell to the floor. Before I fell, Percy caught me and whispered in my ear, "Just listen to him. It will only get worse if you don't."

I tore away from him and screamed, "WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAYS?" I turned to look at Luke and said through clenched teeth "Fine, I will , but I swear the second that dance is over I am never doing anything you want ever again!"

Luke and Jason laughed as they walked away with the rest of the team. I started rubbing my arms where Jason had held them in a vice grip as my eyes started to tear up. At that moment I felt strong arms pull away my hands and I flinched. I looked up and saw Percy standing there and tried to move. He held me by the waist and then suddenly pulled me into his arms. I stood there for a second and then realized what I was doing. I shrieked and yanked myself out of his strong hold and spat out, "I have a boyfriend!"

His gaze that had been soft a few seconds ago turned from angry to amused in seconds. He smirked as he looked down at me and said "Not for long." With that he turned around and walked away as I let my tears fall and headed off to the girls washroom, and then back to homeroom.

** Authors Note: Rate and Review please!**


	2. How it Started

**Authors Note: This is chapter one and its a bit of a background...nothing much...sorry for it being short! Next chapter will be up soon!**

Every once in a while you wonder how things turned out the way they did. I often wonder this whenever I come in contact with Jackson. Junior year I walked into Goode High like any other "normal person." However, unlike the other normal people I ended up being the target of none other than the cheerleaders, the jocks, the nerds, and well, the "normal people." Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't all bad, I made friends with the nerds, the "normal people," and even the jocks. I bet your thinking that I got the evil eye from all the cheerleaders but you're wrong. I joined the cheerleading team. Now I wouldn't say that I was welcome, but I did meet a couple of nice girls. Now for the rest...no such luck.

As you can see my life here started out pretty good, until a certain boy came back from his summer vacation...and I bet you all know who that is. Now back to what I was saying before, I don't understand why it turned out the way it did, but I knew one thing that was for sure the first time I met Percy Jackson, and it was that he absolutely, positively hated me.

Why? I don't understand why. If I did I would tell you. I just walked into school that morning and when I looked at him all I saw this look of pure contempt in his eyes and I knew from that day forward that I would never speak to him. As you can tell however the gods decided to punish me and put me in three of his classes. But what the hell eh? I'll live. Nevertheless he treated me like shit, always ignoring me and making rude comments. It didn't stop there though.

I was on the cheerleading team. Percy was on the football team. Now that is a story to tell.

**Reviews! Next chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
